I am the President and a Kamen Rider
is the first episode of Kamen Rider Zero-One. This is also the beginning of an overarching story-arc with MetsubouJinrai.net that ended with Episode 16. Synopsis The headquarters for Hiden Intelligence, a massively large building, towers over the center of the city. Hiden Intelligence is a renowned company whose work is at the forefront of cutting edge technology, such as artificial intelligence and robotics systems. It's a company that exists to support humanity with its advancements and creations. A news report suddenly emerges that the current president of the company has passed away. A young man by the name of Aruto Hiden is riding his bicycle to the local amusement park to perform on stage as a comedian. Little does he know, it is his destiny to take up ownership of the technology that authorizes his transformation into Kamen Rider Zero-One! Plot Japan has entered a new era. The HumaGears, AI-controlled robots with human-like appearances, have entered the society as workers. The HumaGears are developed by a giant technology corporate, Hiden Intelligence, lead by the late Korenosuke Hiden. The news are reporting said president's death and ceremony when a young man is speeding through the street with an old bicycle. The young man, Aruto Hiden, is on an appointment with a local amusement park. He's booked there as a comedian, but his jokes are so lame and thus he is fired. The theme park manager tells Aruto that his job is taken by a HumaGear, Gut-Busting Taro, that manages to make everyone laugh. The manager also explains that nowadays, people are preferring HumaGears at certain jobs. At Hiden Intelligence's HQ, Jun Fukuzoe, the vice president, is preparing for his ascension as the new president. He commands that Korenosuke Hiden's picture on the lobby to be changed into his picture, and immediately asks for an executive meeting. Meanwhile, at Daybreak Town, two mysterious guys are discussing about Korenosuke Hiden's death and start their Magia plan. The leader, Horobi, sends his underling, Jin, with a Zetsumerise Key. Horobi exclaimed that the time of Humanity turned into an endangered species is at hand. On the communication satellite Zea, the machine starts to develop the Hiden Zero-One Driver and reactivates Izu, Korenosuke Hiden's secretary HumaGear. Izu says that her mission is finally starting as per BS-ZA protocol, and departs. Back in the theme park, Aruto is lamenting about his lost job when a luxury car approaches him. Izu comes out from the car and asks the young man to go with her as per his grandfather, Kurenosuke Hiden's will. Aruto is brought onto Hiden Intelligence's executive meeting and given his late grandfather's will. Aruto is shocked after reading the will, and Jun Fukuzoe takes the will out of his hand. The vice president read the will and reveals that the company is going to fight a threat of HumaGears' revolting against humanity. To fight the threat, the Hiden Zero-One Driver is developed, but it can only be utilized by the succeeding president... which is Aruto Hiden! Jun Fukuzoe and the entire board of directors are angered at this sudden development. But, Aruto actually doesn't want to accept this appointment, as his dream is to become a comedian. Aruto then excuses himself out of the meeting. When he's going out, he reminisces about his childhood with a HumaGear designed with the likeliness of his father, Soreo Hiden. But, tragedy struck and his robotic father is destroyed, but not before he told young Aruto to chase his dream to make people laugh. In the theme park, Gut-Busting Taro is on a break. Suddenly Jin appears and force the ZetsumeRiser onto him. Jin gently tells the resisting Taro that his mission is now to slaughter all humanity, as an alien protocol successfully rewrites his original protocol. A hacked Taro then appeared on the stage and inserting the Berotha Zetsumerise Key into his Zetsumeriser, changing him into Berotha Magia. The Magia went berserk and attacking civilians, even infecting the HumaGears around him, corrupting them into Magias. A.I.M.S. personnels are immediately summoned into the park, with Isamu Fuwa and Yua Yaiba on command. Fuwa, without Yua's consent, begins to fight the Magias mercilessly. Aruto, that went back to the park before, tries to stop Berotha Magia but he's beaten senseless. When the Magia says that human's dreams are meaningless, Aruto finally stand up to fight and asks the newly arrived Izu for the Zero-One Driver. Aruto equips the Driver and his mind is uploaded into the communication satellite Zea. Inside, his mind's processing speed is accelerated to the level of AIs, so he can finish the Driver's Tutorial Mode in 5 seconds. Aruto then transform into Kamen Rider Zero-One Rising Hopper and rushes Berotha Magia. As the battle rages on, Jin who watches the fight is attacked by an erroneous Magia. But he easily dispatch it with his handgun. Zero-One then proceeds to destroy the Magia henchmen with his Attache Calibur, despite the weapon rough delivery by Izu. Zero One finally destroy Berotha Magia with Rising Impact finisher after a lengthy battle. But he also sprained his ankle after the finisher. Meanwhile, Isamu takes out the unfinished ShotRiser, much to Yua dismay to end A.I.M.S' battle, while wondering if the past Magia incident is starting again. Jin returns to Daybreak Town and tells Horobi about Kamen Rider Zero-One. Horobi is intrigued, and he inserts the destroyed Berotha Zetsumerise Key into his machine for analyzing. He declares his group as Metsuboujinrai.NET and reclaims that their goal is to make humanity extinct. Aruto is happy that he saved the amusement park, until Izu reveals that by accepting the Zero-One Driver, he also accepts his new position as the president of Hiden Intelligence. Izu gives Aruto the RisePhone as his ID Card, and they departs to the company's HQ... Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : *Hiden Zero-One Driver: , *Narration: Guest Cast * : * : *Show Announcer: (Uncredited) *Aruto Hiden (Child): *Staff HumaGear YuiAruto greeted her at the entrance by her name.: *Child: *Comedian: , Suit Actors *Kamen Rider Zero-One: *Berotha Magia: Forms and Collectibles Used Progrise Keys *'Key Used:' **Zero-One ***Rising Hopper *'Form Used:' **Zero-One ***Rising Hopper Errors *''to be added'' Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 24, . *'Viewership': 3.7% *'Closing Screen Progrise Keys:' **Kamen Rider: Zero-One **Progrise Keys: ***Zero-One: Rising Hopper *'Ending Sponsors Progrise Keys' **1. Rising Hopper **2. Shooting Wolf **3. Rushing Cheetah *'Count at episode end' **'Progrise Keys in Zero-One's possession': Rising Hopper **'Zetsumerise Keys in MetsubouJinrai.net's possession': Berotha *This is the first time since the first episode of Ghost to not feature the opening theme until the final battle, with the following seasons Ex-Aid & Build having their opening themes in the ending credits, and ''Zi-O''s first episode starting with the opening theme. *This episode was the only episode available for streaming on TV Asahi's YouTube channel, temporarily viewable only in selected countries.TV Asahi link of YouTube stream of Episode 1., albeit without subtitles. *It is revealed through Izu's facial recognition scan of Aruto that he is 22 years old as of this episode. *This is the first time since Kamen Rider Fourze to have the primary Rider injure himself after doing a Rider Kick. Coincidentally, these occurrences happened in the first episode. **Kamen Rider Fourze: Gentaro spun after his attached drill leg hit the road **Kamen Rider Zero-One: Aruto injured his ankle due to being unable to balance himself from the high speed of the Rider Kick. *The preview song for the next episodes is called Find A New Life. External links *TV Asahi's official episode guide for オレが社長で仮面ライダー *KR Official's official episode guide for オレが社長で仮面ライダー References Category:Season Premieres